


The Blank Space Between Angels and Teenagers

by I_Make_Nice_Porn



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Abstract, Blow Jobs, Canon Related, Dom/sub, F/M, Porn, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader-Insert, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 12:00:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20994458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Make_Nice_Porn/pseuds/I_Make_Nice_Porn
Summary: I don't even know how to describe this. Very abstract, sexual - Asuka becomes very submissive.(Also, apologies, despite my name, this one isn't so much 'nice' porn)





	The Blank Space Between Angels and Teenagers

She had sensuous, voluptuous lips; her breasts were breath-taking – twirling, burning orange hair, right on fire. You could feel her lips touch and kiss softly caressing round the head, the soft delicate flesh of yourself, your manhood, being thrust just slightly against her mouth. Slowly, she’d open wide obediently – smiling, angry a little, but then again she was feisty and spicy hot, a flame from Germany come abroad. You wanted to take yourself and jab hard inside her mouth – let her lips open and your dick sink, back and forth, moaning in pleasure, feeling the wet and soft suction along your whole rod now. 

“Askua” and she couldn’t answer back, lips full of meat, pubes, and pre-cum. 

“I’ll pick you up after school” you call out to her from the car. 

“Okay!” She waves cheerfully, then turns back round and flashes her prettiest grin, just for you. “But you’d better come right on time, mister – don’t you dare make me mad. Okay, now – see ya!”

She floated away. What a summer dress! Oh, she was all yellow buttercups against petal orange, radiant as sunlight, cute and feisty. She was his teen passion; a lovely meet out on the way down to Japan, meeting on the ship. Of course, she’d flitted from boys to boys, trying and testing them each, teasing and talking, smiling and indulging. He really took care of her though. He’d been around as a passenger on the ship – she’d been around all the sailors first, without real interest in any of them. He was handsome and young enough; mysterious enough behind those shades ever-present; and interested in her. She was 14 – well, maybe he was too old. She didn’t act that age.

She was on her way to Japan – the whole voyage was for her EVA to be sailed across the world. Use an angel to fight the angels, and you lick your lips at the idea of screwing her atop a bunk in a dark room of the ship one night, her hands tied to the bed post above her eager expression, her crotch pumping back and forth weakly compared to your powerful thrusts dominating her. The pipes rattle and it’s damp in the air, and there’s one circular window where a little ray of light comes through. She’s half-illuminated, and as the sun sets she’s surrounded by nighttime and stars. 

It’s burning bright daytime on the ship. The sea rushes past, and there’s the odd tweet of birds and sqwark of seagulls. The sea salt is fresh and sniffly in the air, and cool to the skin. You take a deep breath; life is dull and difficult. There’s precious little to do in the time. The light is too bright.

"Come downstrais, Asuka – I’ve got a gift for you."  
“Aw, well you shouldn’t have! Now, what is it?”  
You laugh. “You’ll see.”

Come.

She follows you downstairs, and the two of you are going to be alone down there. You walk down the steps, licking your lips unseen to her, and she saunters behind, jumping lightly from step to step, smiling in her pretty summer dress.  
Thwack!  
“Ow." You turn, and see, “Asuka!”  
She’s got her arms tight around you, having jumped down from behind – and she’s pressed right against you, and all you can think is how desperately hard your cock is trying to escapes against the folds of your trousers. You smile politely, shaking your head, and she grins back. “You’re much more interesting than Shinji. Stupid Shinji – moron thinks he’s in love with me or something.” Earlier, she and the Shinji boy had saved the city from Angels again.  
You start walking down the stairs. She’s on your back, and resting with her eyes shut against your shoulder now, smiling.  
“Well, maybe he is. Bright young man, looking for a bright young lady.”  
“No!” she squirms on you, fake puking. You go through the downstairs door. “Never him. Hes too young, and skinny, and stupid – and weak. What a pathetic person they picked to be an EVA pilot.”

It was supposed to be Kanji, Misato's old boyfriend. But you made sure to be her carer instead - from the boat trip from Germany, to now. 

We're here.

You're far down in Nerve Headquarters. You know where this place is, but she doesn't. It's far away from anything, and hasn't been used in a long while. 

Lie down for me, Asuka / Okay / Good. You see the pale blue light, that warms your body in that glow? / Yes / With the water that reaches up the sides of your body, but not quite high enough to cover your belly? / I do / Do you see yourself naked now, Asuka? / I feel you / You feel… / You’re inside me / Stay calm. Stay calm. You want me inside you, remember. You’re naked. You’re tempered, cool blue – the fire isn’t put out, Asuka. The fire rages on the inside. You’re serene on the outside. This is sex, my dear. / We’ve never had sex before. / We’ve never had this kind of sex before. No. / Oh my god – oh my / Shhh. Let me ride you. Shut up… Oh fuck / Fuck me / You’re an angel / No. / A good kind of angel. A pure angel. We’re not devils when we’re put together, you and I. We’re sharing love. This is pure / Mercy…merciless / Yes…please, Asuka. Cum. Let’s… ahhh, let’s, let’s… / Ahhh – oh, oh, oh

You’re inside me / After that, I’ll always be inside you. You understand? / I don’t want… / You won’t / How do you know? /You won’t – and I won’t hear it. / …okay. I love you / Yes.

/…/ 

What?

/…/

Asuka?

/ / 

Asuka?

Roll over. _The blue light flickered off. The vision burned with the suddenness of the hot glow of her skin; the flames of her flowing hair._  
_She jerks you._ “Fuck!” _It hurts, but you're hard in an instant. Her fingers are rough, squeezing, pulling like she could make it snap.  
More gently now she turns your body, but still yanking and pulling on the dick like it belongs to her; like it was a lever in a machine to be operated, but she does so with skill, efficiency, grace, a passion to prove herself… but also divinity; connection; being at one with what she controls. She slides over you quick so she's now crouched above._

So cute. _She grins and puts a hand to your face, saiting in feeling each stubble hair. _Mm._ And she lowers herself slowly down, then slumps hard so your dick felt like it cracked, and the base connects round her genital’s lips. _  
_The world melts away around her – colour seeps, leaving white shapes, and black outlines which themselves shatter – and you roll into waves of moaning pain and pleasure, barely conscious, as she rides you into oblivion._

_ When they wake, they don't know where they are. The world is white – pure and unnerving. The ground is solid; there are traces of space too, that resemble where they'd been before, raping that 13-year-old girl. They - you - can still feel her hot lips around their cock; the fleshy base of her throat gagging and failing to swallow them whole. The child born to be their sex slave; born to then bear their children. Fuck the angel programme. What was NERVE – what was anything in the world, to the love of a good woman?  
What was this world? _

I worship you. 

Asuka was angry; this teenage girl; feisty, uptight, alive; she was proud and getting on her hands and knees to suck a cock was fantastically satisfying to you; invigorating, controlling – when she looked up with those submissive eyes, pleading, begging, needing for you to feel incredible enough to explode with passion, happiness, ectasy… well, that was low self-esteem, wasn’t it? That was needing desperately to be felt, loved – I'm talking about you - by someone who felt so incapable of doing so (Asuka). But secretly, in your mind, she was desperate to be there and massage you; she was who was willing to put herself as low as possible in order to get you so very high up - when you thought she were never capable of it. That was the real truth – that was why you were attracted to her; fancied her; felt like you would spend every second you had free with her, and make some more up if possible. 

She strokes you, smiling cheekily, looking down on you with unforgiving eyes. “Aww, you think we'll be here forever? That’s cute.” 

“Is this real?”  
“Is this real?”  
“Yes… is it?”  
“…”  
You wait to hear.  
“Does it feel real for you?”  
“So much.”  
“Doesn’t mean it isn’t happening inside your head.”  
“Save the world.”  
“Save you?”  
“Yes. Yes, that.”  
“With sex? With my skin and long thin body, that curves to my hip bones, and my pink nipples? Fuck you until you cum, and feel free?”  
“I want to feel free.” 

And what do you want now? / I want to be with you / You want to be here, in hell, in a planet on fire? That’s where this ends, you idiot / … / Pervert / Yes / Good. Dog. / Yes / Good. Weebou, slutbrain, desperate for young pussy / Oh please, I want- / Close your eyes. You see / Nothing. Make me pure. Use your holy water. Be Shinji…/ …what’s wrong… / …with you… /…with me……I am Shinji… /…You’re 13… / …I’m 13… / …You’re sweet… / Thank you, Asuka… / …Quiet down, pervert. Lick into me! _She gasps, and you’re drowning, desperately guiding forward with your tongue, trying to navigate a way. You’re bleeding – she’s cut you, somewhere vital, and her shining white skin is becoming red – red, the colour of her angel suit, tightly pressing her body into luscious, too curvy curves, reshaping and redesigning her, engorging your mind. Can you feel it coming? Can you feel the moment coming? The moment… everything has been scarificed for this moment… humanity… Shinji… her dignity, when she was your cumslut… god she was worth that, fuck, I love her, I love you, don’t leave me, please…_  
Die.  
Mother. Mummy – I became an angel pilot; I did it for you, I’m… mummy? 

Her eyeliner was stained; black tears staining down her face. She’s covered in scars, bruises. She’s scared; tied with rope on her knees, naked, blindfolded. Red marks and purple, thumb shaped bruises around her neck. She’s afraid to look up, and quivers back from you, raw and in pain on the inside. There’s welts in her mouth. There’s an ecstatic look on your face, and you don’t notice any of this. She’s trembling and can’t move against her binds. She starts calling out – ‘mommy, mommy’ – delirious. Asuka is skin-naked, resting on her knees, cut, bruised, red-raw, panting, fucked, all fallopian tubes lined with semen and mouth and ringed anus, dry and bleeding, and white flesh turned red and bleeding. Her eyes are downcast, and you can’t see them.  
You’re a 22-year-old man. You’re angry. Why is she not responding? You feel her head, standing above her, your trousers zipped up but her scalp lining up with your groin, and feel through her silky hair, to grab her up… but you don’t, because there’s a small lump you feel on the side of her head. She never asked you to be here. 

"You're despicable," she manages to shoot out, panting and crying. "I hate you." You're still on the ship. You're asked her down here, and dragged her here once you far enough down the steps, out of sight. But that all happened? It's written above, isn't it? 

Do you think she mean it? Are you the worst? Are you the best, and she loves it? 

“Asuka.” 

“Yes,” she breathes, her lips inches from your cock head, her breath tickling you with moisture. You grab her head and thrust once quick – her eyes widen – she barely has time to react, and she starts sucking obediently again, until you drew it out - and then once more back in. Her eyes are trembling. 


End file.
